


New Traditions

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> New traditions are great too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** More squirrels.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 3 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘New Traditions’, and follows chronologically with Day 2’s fill.

Starscream moaned, limbs falling lax to the floor.

“That was… pleasant.”

“So pleasant,” Starscream agreed, “that I’m not even going to blast you for such an insulting understatement. Clearly your processors are addled and higher vocabulary is nonfunctional.”

“Yes. That.” Optimus moaned again, then pushed himself up off of Starscream and flumped to his side. “Primus.”

Starscream stared up at the ceiling, the smell of pine thick in the air but still barely masking the ozone from their interfacing. “We should do that every year after we finish decorating.”

“And chasing wildlife,” Optimus added.

Starscream lifted his helm with effort to look at the three very livid squirrels trapped in an empty energon cube on the conversation table. “New tradition accepted, but I’ve one more part to add to it.”

“Squirrels in Skywarp’s quarters?”

“I can hack the keypad.”

“I’ll play lookout.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
